Deathcry
by L and I cry in the rain
Summary: L left her behind to protect her from Kira, but his feelings won't let him or her let it happen. LXOC summary inside
1. Prolouge

**_Deathcry_**

_volume one_

**Summary: L never mentioned the girl he loved, the one he left behing. Haunted by her smile and her care. What will happen when the one he tried to keep safe from kira, comes to find him. L forced his secret love Riku not to join the kira case, hoping to keep her safe, but what will happen she comes anyway. (starts near the end of volume 6)**

_A/n: this is one of my favorite DN fics of mine! yay!_

L- yes, I'm the star everyone loves!!

me- I love you L-kun!(hugs L)

light--pounts off in the cornor-- L-kun this, L-kun that!

Me- well, your light-teme!

light-what1

me--ignores him and me and L leave in a happy place of love--

light--what just happened--

Me: ON TO THE STORY!

Prolouge

--_time: before L enters the kira case, and same time criminals started dieing under suspicion of Kira---_

"L." sighed a girl with long blondish brown hair. She had her arms together, and heads up to her chest in half fear and half anger.

"Riku." replied L, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Please do not fight against this."

Riku rolled her blue eyes. "I'm sorry L. But I've been with you on all your cases, I have to on this on as well."

L only shook his head and gave her small trian ticket. " Come on, I can't let you come on the Kira case with you, and I'm sure you know why. Think. Kira isn't scared to kill me, so he defiantyl won't be scared to kill you too!"

"What are you saying?" asked Riku, her face turning to a small frown.

"If Kira finds out about us, well you, I'm sure he'll find out I have feelings for you."

Riku only stared at L. "Wha...what feelings?"

L closed his eyes. "I'm sorry! If Kira finds you he'll use you and kill you! He'll use you to get to me and kill you in the process!"

Riku threw out her arms and held both of L's shoulders. "What feelings L?!"

L didn't say anything execpt sight. then he grabbed Riku's arm and pulled her close. He grew closer to her until his nose almost touched Riku's.

Riku turned bright red. Confused and scared all at the same time.

L drew closer as if to kiss her, but at the last minute pulled away and pushed her through open doors and into a train. "Head home Riku. Don't followe me if you want to live." L stated before the door's closed and the train went forward.

L watched as Riku ran up the halllway pf the train, staring at L the whole time.

"Now you know what feelings I mean." L muttered as he left.

"So...I still don't get it." murmured Riku, leaning on a railing. "Does he love me, and is he trying to protect me by not letting me join the investigation?" her blue eyes filled with sparkling tears. "What is this feeling?"

* * *

_A/n:" YAY! I got this story up! I rock!_

L- wow, did i hurt my poor riku?

light-i hope so

L--glares--i will now kick you light-kun

light--lifts his fist--

L--lifts his leg--

--Light throws a punch, and L kicks--

Me--eats popcorn-- GO L!


	2. Chapter 1

**_Deathcry_**

_volume one_

**Summary: L never mentioned the girl he loved, the one he left behind. Haunted by her smile and her care. What will happen when the one he tried to keep safe from kira, comes to find him. L forced his secret love Riku(the her mentioned above) not to join the kira case, hoping to keep her safe, but what will happen she comes anyway. (starts near the end of volume 6)**

_A/n: hiiiiiii. The story is so far for the first 2(i think) chapters will kinda skip time between first volume 6 to volume 7 of deathnote, with scenes never shwon in the manga! and when Riku meets L again, i go my own why in the story._

L- yay, chapter one!oh wait..lights in this chapter.

light-YAY, I ROC

me- no you don't

Chapter one

_--location and time: Kira investigation, volume 6, before higuchi car chase and night before Misa goes to investigate the yotsuba group--_

It was only L and Light in the room at night as always. Light was asleep on the coach, occasinly pulling the chain that held them together. L would pull back, but Light will only groan, wihtout waking up.

This night was a night of memories for L.

"Why am I thinking about Riku at a time like this." he cursed. Riku's smilling face flashed in his mind.

"I wander what Happened after i sent her home before the Kira case." L murmured as he lcosed his eyes for a second in thought. "She's a worldknown investigator! I've worked with her forever and partnered with her on all my cases, so of course she freaked when i wouldn't let her join the case."

L took a sip of his coffee he had on the table, he sometimes drank coffee at night to keep himself awake.

_Did she understand why I wouldn't let her go though?_ Thoguht L to himself, remembering when he almost kissed her.

"But, why did I almost kiss her? Do I actually love her? I never felt love before." L said as he dropped four sugar cubes into the coffee.

"Maybe so, but what about her. She was very shocked, so her emotion was unreadable. She has to know though, if she came with me, Kira(looks at light) would almost defiantly kill her to get to me."

L froze and starred into nothing for a long time, overwhelmed by sadness and confusment. he didn't understand anything about that night also, and it had haunted him through out the whole investigation. He had no one to talk to, so he told no one about her.

"Emotions! Love really is a useless emotion and it gets in the way!" L yowled.

That night, L gave up love and the very meaning of it, just like he did before he felt feelings for Riku. So now, technally(sp), he no longer loved Riku, or anyone. He didn;t want love to get in the way again also. He went straight back to not understanding love, even though he really never understand it anyway.

"Now i got to protect myself."

-----------------

_--time: while Misa was meeting the yotsuba group. NOTE: a scene that was not seen in the comic--_

L sipped on some tea as the task force waited anxiously for misa to return.

"Ryuzaki! aren't you worried Misa will mess up." yelled Light, tugging on the chain and pulling L's arm.

L looked up from his cup with dull eyes. "Don't you have any faith in Misa. she has faith in you."

Light crossed his arms and didn't answer." Please do not be that way Light-kun." L said before placing a couple sugar cubes in his Tea.

A couple of minutes later, The survalence TV above L's head came on to show Misa arriving with Mogi. L was almost thinking about asking her more about how she fell in love with light as Misa replaid the recording on her phone of her and higuchi.

But as conversation rung, it left his mind.

* * *

_A/n: wees...wait, I never did like this chapter. I like it when Riku appears becuase it shows------------(spoiler not allowed to be seen to the public eye). But...we will just have to wait until the next chapter._

L-wow light...you were mean.

light-aren't i always

me- yes, and thats why i will strip you of your man hood by fucking you hard with somethinghard and sand papery.

light- what do you mean?

me--puls out sand paper and scratches light's manhood with it until it falls off.--

light--noooooooooooo

L-cool. --leaves with me to tell me that he loves me--


	3. Chapter 2

**_Deathcry_**

_volume one_

**Summary: L never mentioned the girl he loved, the one he left behind. Haunted by her smile and her care. What will happen when the one he tried to keep safe from kira, comes to find him. L forced his secret love Riku(the her mentioned above) not to join the kira case, hoping to keep her safe, but what will happen she comes anyway. (starts near the end of volume 6)**

_a/n: hi readers! I wanted to make a dedication to this story. L and deathnotefan. Deathnotefan has liked my story since it started and she/he makes me sooo happy to read her/his reviews, so I dedicate this story to L(as always) and Deathnotefan!_

L- i hope this chapter is a little better.

Me- it is1 trust me.

light--yawns-- what did i miss?

me-well...nothing, but neither did me or L

L--laughs in the background--

Light--looks down--AHH! I'm in footy pajamas!!

Chapter 2

_PS: if theres a ' inbetween sentences, its the voice of someone on the oppisitel ine of the phone. ex, 'hi' "hi"_

_--after Higuchi car chase--_

"Rem-san." said L.

"mm." Muttered Rem, looking over at L.

"This might be weird to ask, but do you know why Misa suddenly fell in love with Light? The question crossed my mind earlier." L replied.

"I'm not tottaly sure, but when she met Light, she wanted a boyfriend, and Light was the only one she could have." Rem answered, but there was a hint of lie in his voice.

L didn't really believe Rem's answer, but that was when Light walked in. _He's been acting strange ever since we found the killer notebook_. Thought L as Light took a seat next to him.

They and Rem were the only ones in there now, and L's cell phone rang. "Exuse me." He said before answering it.

"Hello."

'L...'

L gasped and the phone almost dropped from his hands.

'You there L' came the voice again.

"Yes...Riku...I am.''

'You don't sound great.' replied Riku.

"I'm just...worried. Now off that, why did you suddenly call? You haven't spoken to me since-"

'I know, since you sent me home.' Riku interrupted. 'Well, I just remembered about you one night and...ho ho ho, it seems Kira hasn't gotten to you yet.' Riku was obviuosyl trying to get off the subject of thinking about L.

L looked over at Light to see if he was listening, and Light just only glarred back. "No, but after today something might get to me."

'something?'

"Yes, A shinigami, they exist and there's one here."

There was silence on the other line. "Riku? Riku-chan?" L spoke, trying to see if see was still there. after a couple of minutes L realized the line went dead.

Light's eyes opened wide._ Is it me, or does hek now Rem might kill him._

L aighed deeply and closed his cell phone. "That was different. Why would she suddenly call after all this time?"

"Who Ryuzaki?" Asked Light, catching L's attention.

"Nothing you need to know about Light-kun." _If he's kira, he defiantly can't find out about Riku._

Light grunted and crossed his arms, then the rest of the task force arrived, and the subject was changed.

-------------

Riku placed a long coat over her as she stood out of the door oh her house. It was quite pretty. Her famil had been rich, so she was given a large inheritance and bought a alrge house. But on the inside it was homey and nothing like the outside. A mansion, but she made it feel and look like a regular home. But she had spent most of her money on the house so she had little to use for her own things.

"I have to find L, he could be in danger." She muttered as she walked down the street. "if only I was loaded again like L, I don't have enough money for a freaking car!"

She stuffed herself in her coat as fall air came in a breeze, chilling the air.

"I tracked his cell phone, so it should be easy to find this place." She murmured as night began to come and envutually the moon shone above her head.

She came into town and she was walking foward when Suddenly a hand grabbed the back of her coat and pulled her back.

She looked over her back to see a drunk man had pulled her. "hey Girl, you shouldn't be alone, come with me."

Riku scoffed, "I don't think so bub!"

She tried to keep going but the man reached out and grabbed her butt.

She yelped and sent dagger eyes at the man, then in firiously fast swiftness that the man didn't expect it, she threw out her fist and punched the man with iron fist!!!! He fell onto the ground and blacked out. Riku looked down and saw that she had given him a bloody nose.

"Wow, I'm stronger than I thought." Riku laughed. "He. I'm a top ranking agent, even at L's status of...famousity(made up word, means really famous. --Riku laughs after saying it--). And there's nothing I hate more than a damn pervert!"

She kicked the man again, but a teenager's scream caught her attention.

An old man was harrasing a young 15 year old boy. Riku ran over there and immediantly pulled out a gun hiding in her pocket. "Let him go!"

The man laughed. "No little princess. Now go play damnsil(sp wrong)."

Riku bit herl ip and cursed. "I hate sexist men as much as I do perverts."

This time she rose her leg and roundhouse kicked him across the neck! He fell to the floor in pain. "You alright?" Riku asked the teenager as she hid her gun away again.

"yea..wait, your Riku Michiru! Your famous in the cop world!"

Riku bluchsed. "Yeppers."

"Don't you work with that L guy?"

Riku's eyes opened wide, and she began to remember when L wouldn't let her join the Kira case. "i did." She answered.

"Too bad I could use my gun, I like guns...and cash!" Riku muttered under her breath as she began to walk away.

* * *

_A/n: wow, i knew this chapter was long, but not this long!_

L- wait..i know what's coming up next!!!

Me--covers L's mouth-- don't spill it!

light-yes, spoilererrraspileraman!

Me and L--stares confused--

light- well, you dixie made up famiousty or something like that for Riku

me--pulls out sword--

light- NOOOo


	4. Chapter 3

**_Deathcry_**

_volume one_

**Summary: L never mentioned the girl he loved, the one he left behind. Haunted by her smile and her care. What will happen when the one he tried to keep safe from kira, comes to find him. L forced his secret love Riku(the her mentioned above) not to join the kira case, hoping to keep her safe, but what will happen she comes anyway. (starts near the end of volume 6)**

_A/n: sorry i haven't updated in a while. I'm really sorry._

L- ok, here we go!

light-whoa, very un L like

me- you say one more bad thing and you will die all over again!

Ryuk-hey light

light-ahhh! he's the one who killed me!

Chapter 3

"Watari!" wailed L and almost immediantly watar deleted all data before he fell dead.

L looked side to side in fear. _oh no...I know it, I'm probably about to die._

That was when he lifted his sppon to stir his coffee, but sharp pain surred through his chest and he felt his blood run cold and his body go numb. at that same moment Riku busted through the doors to see the very site. "L1  
she wailed.

L collasped from his chair and to the floor. Light fake screamed as he lifted L's lifeless head. Riku ran up and stood behind Light, tears streaming down her face. She didn't get there in time.

"Who are you?" Damanded Soichiro Yagami.

"Shut up!" yelled Riku in responce, pushing light out of the way.

-------------Rem, meanwhile, sighed as he turned to sand.---------------------

"NOO!" Yowled Riku. Soichiro placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come, I'll take him to the hospital."

Riku looked up at him and glarred. "Whatever." she let him take L's light weight and motionles body.

_You were right L, you did die. _Riku thought as they left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryuzaki's dead." Soichiro informed the task force in the hospital waiting room.

that was when Light went on his speech for revenge, fake revenge to make it seem like he cared, but Riku cut him short. "Be quiet. I can see your lying, anyone smart can see it."

"What!" snapped Light.

"Yes, he does care, like you seem to do." Spichiro came in, backing up his son.

Riku scoffed and once again tears came and pulled out her gun.

A watchingn urse screamed in horror as Soichiro fell probably dead fro mthe bullet form the gun.

"I'm going to see L." Riku muttered as she left the waiting room and into L's hospital room. L looked peacheful, his pale voice motionless. Riku placed a hand on her friend's cold cheek.

"L, you were right, but I shoutld've come sooner and protected you from Kira." a tear dripped from her cheel and fell on L's. "I'm not leaving, I'm not." she said as she sobbed, and luckly, people outside were freaking over too much over Soichiro who was dieing as dcoters rushed him to emergancy room. Riku heard what was going on and peeked outside, not anynurse or docter were heading into L's room.

Riku grinned and ran back over to L.

She bent down and lifted his head and placed him over her shoulder. "wow L, your really under weight for a sugar addict. i guess your brain loosing weith theroy is true."

She knew L wouldn't answer, but she still didn't care. she rushed over to the windoe and broke it.

After the shattered pieces fell and echoed, she lept out of the window and headed home, with L's dead body hanging on her shoulder.

* * *

_A/n: how was it, I'm still deciding is Soichiro should die from Riku's gun(i liked it how she hot him)._

_can you guys vote for me. More reviews that say live or die, then he will live or die._

light- oh great...THAT old man.

Ryuk-i'm bored. i'm leaving.

L-you go do that.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Deathcry_**

_volume one_

**Summary: L never mentioned the girl he loved, the one he left behind. Haunted by her smile and her care. What will happen when the one he tried to keep safe from kira, comes to find him. L forced his secret love Riku(the her mentioned above) not to join the kira case, hoping to keep her safe, but what will happen she comes anyway. (starts near the end of volume 6)**

_A/n: I feel very bad becuase noone reviewed when i posted chapter 3, maybe after i post this, chapter 4, people will. i hope._

L- wow.

light-what are you wowing about!

me-do you guys have to fight everytime i bring you guys up before the hcapter?

light-yes

L-no, but light always tries ot make some sort of argument.

light-grrrr

me- just uhh...read the chapter now.

Chapter 4

Night fell when Riku placed L on the coach in her house. Riku cursed when she kept remembering he was dead. "I;m going to sleep." Riku muttered._ You were there for me and tried ot keep me safe from kira. So I'll protect you now in death from those people who didn't even care for you._

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Where am I? What happened? _The thought ran through L's mind. _Wait...I'm dead._

He found himself in a pitch dark...somewhere, where he was hearing laughs that chilled his bones. Light rose from the end of the place...a cave? L looked forward and saw...s hinigami!

He looked closer...to see that it was, Rem. Rem came up and shhed L. "Do not become scared Ryuzaki. We are both dead."

"Then explain why we are here Rem-san, and where." L replied.

"Well...I'M in hell where I stand, you are standing in between life and hell and heaven. I want to do something, now, while there is time."

L placed his thumb in his mouth. "what is that?"

Rem bent down face to face with L. "All Shinigami go to hell when they die, if they die, and humans go to heaven, but very few go to hell, and one of them will be Light Yagami. I need you to kill him."

L's eyes widened. "How can I go against logical reasoning, bytk illing Light-kun when myself is already dead?"

"I can bring you back Ryuzaki. I'm sorry for killing you, Light tricked me, so I want you to kill him in return."

L hmmed in thought._I'm not the killer type...but Riku is. _"So Light-kun is Kira, I thought so, it actually was myl ast thought before I died."

"So Ryuzaki, I'm leaving it to you to kill him...oh great, there's no time left, I must go."

L frowned and then suddenly light blue fire flamed from Rem's chest and engulfed L, and he thought he died once again. He closed his eyes and screamed a silent screamed.

"Wait...Ryuzaki...onem ore thing." Rem suddenly said.

"What?"

"There are rules to doing this, you disbey them and you go right back to death."

L didn't have time to ask what the rules were, for he fell, fell in something that felt like a cloud to him.

---------------

_I'm dead._

_The Fire burns!_

And other thoughts of the sort ran through L's mind when feirce pain forced him to open his eyes.

He breathed heavingly and he flung his body up in the air as he held onto his chest. "I'm alive...and Light's kira, he made Rem kill me. I was right all along." He muttered, remembering everything that just happened with Rem in the between worlds of inbetween and hell.

He looked around. "Why am I in Riku's house. Wait the...Riku." He staggered to his feet and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "She'll have to know whats going on."

--

Meandwhile, Riku opened her eyes slowly. "Did I just hear...L's voice?"

* * *

_A/n: kind a bad i know._

L- whos the man!

light-me?

L-no

Ryuk-haha

me-haha


	6. Chapter 5

**_Deathcry_**

_volume one_

**Summary: L never mentioned the girl he loved, the one he left behind. Haunted by her smile and her care. What will happen when the one he tried to keep safe from kira, comes to find him. L forced his secret love Riku(the her mentioned above) not to join the kira case, hoping to keep her safe, but what will happen she comes anyway. (starts near the end of volume 6)**

_A/n: blah blah blah. and if your wondering why the hell Riku keeps calling L: L, and n ot ryuzaki , its becuase on some missions he would use a different name than ryuzaki. So in private she calls him L, buti n public, Ryuzaki_

L-cool

light-shut up

me- you shut up

uryu ishida- hiya

me- wtf? your from blach, not deathnote. heh, i'm not complaining though.

chapter 5

Her bedroom door flung open, waking riku with shock. She pulled herself together and gasped. Her face went pale and she brought her hand to her mouth, at the door stood L.

Suddenly L spoke. "Riku-chan...am I alive?"

Riku nodded. "You died hours ago...but your here."

L blinked. "really, hours? I didn't seem to be hours."

Riku slowly nodded. Then she stood up, her gown flowing down below her. She walked a couple steps and came up to L. She lifted her finger and slightly tapped L on the forehead. "Your body is solid. No spirit."

L glared, not apreciating the tap on his forehand, he didn't like being touched. "I need to sit down." He muttered and set on the bed, and pulled his knees up to his chest.

After a couple of silent minutes, Riku spoke up. "L?"

L glance over at her.

"Tell me what happened in the kira case. All of it. I'm going to join now unless you like it or not, so tell me. Plus I want revenge for what Kira did to you."

l sighed and told her everything fro mthe suicide letters, to light, the task force, what he thought about light, and anything he needed to tell. He felt that since Riku was now involved(much to his dislike), that she had a right to know.

It took atleast a hour to tell his story, and night was still heavingly upon them.

L then slumply stood up. "So I'm going to head back to the task force, and I hope you don't follow me."

He was about to place his hand in his pockets when something stopped him. He looked down to see Riku had grabbed his arm. "No, those men will freak out if you suddenly appeared, and plus I ...did...something."

L didn't bother to get deeper into the matter, or what Riku had done. she was laways going and doing things she ended up regretting. If she did regret this or not. He didn't care enough though to find out. "But sooner or later Riku I have to, Light is the reason I was...brought back."

Riku let go of his arm. "What are you talking about?"

L looked above Riku's head, mainly thinking. "Rem, the shinigami who had killed me, brought me back so I could kill Light. Which shows that my thoughts on him being Kira are 100 fact."

Riku was a little surprised by this shinigami stuff, but only for a second. "Stay here for a while and work on the Kira case. I'm sure we can find Light from here. I miss you L and don't want you to go again, and I wouldn't be able to go with you, those men wouldn't allow me."

L looked shocked by riku's words, then he made a small serene smile. "I missed you too Riku, and I rarely do that. I would make those men let you join, but I'll stay here anyway."

Riku smiled. Getting L to stay he missed you was big, he was so distint with people, she never expected him to say he missed her.

L left the room so riku could change(even though it was like around Midnight), L leaned against the wall outside her room in deep thought. "Rules, eh?"

-----------------------

L set on a large armchair in the living room when Riku appeared with a cup of coffee for L.

"What, no cake?" He murmured.

Riku giggled back. "Old man Watar spoiled you, and yes, I'm making some right now, so don't blow your head off." She turned. _God L, you'll eat cake even at this time of night._

L narrowed his eyes at her and took a sip of his coffee. "Have you done anything while I've been on the Kira case?" L asked as Riku set on the coach.

"I've really only been helping regular people around town out, I don't want to go on any cases until you returned from from the Kira case."

L looked away.

"But, you died and your back. I'm letting that count." Riku replied ot herself, while L began to half listen.

"What are you saying?" asked L out of nowhere.

"I'm joining the Kira case."

L nodded. "I was expecting that." L knew he couldn't let Light get to her, but Riku had gotten herself invovled and there was nowhere to keep her safe. "As you wish of ocurse." was all he said to himself.

_But now, if Light-kun hurts you or kill you, it will mostly be your fault._

_

* * *

_

_A/n: well?_

L- ...

uryu ishida- so whats up anime pals.

light- anime pals? Has everything switched personalitys(ishida is kind of quiet, distint andn ot bouncy at all)!!!!

me- maybe

light-what

me-huh?

light-wait, what?

me-sometihng

light-WHAT eh?

me- idk

light-huh?

me-something. Haha, its fun to mess with light's head.


	7. Special Deathnote Extra

**_Special Deathnote EXTRA!:_**

**_School is back!_**

_A/n: everytime theres a big event i'll post a extra on this story_

Me- hi everyone! School's starting again1 Doesn't that just suck!

L- your the only one still in school.

Light- for once he has a point.

L- i knew you were kira, so i made ALOT of points!

light- grr! If only Rem had told me your name I will...I swear.

Me- fire burns in my eyes of hatred and i jump on top of Light

L- OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got to get in it and break them up

(this is just like something that happened with me, my frined and her brother. we were making videos with our phones. me and my friend did a news cast while her brother filmed. My freidn did something and i jumped ontop of her in play fight and her brother, in the background is screaming, omg break it up, and jumps in with us. good times...)

Me- sorry, that got a little off topic.

L- but you killed Light

light- lies dead on the floor

Me- yes..so school. I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry, but I'll update even slower becuase of freaking school. But I'm going to 8th grade! OH YEA!

L-wow

me- what?

L-nothing

Me- L!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L- ok, ok! it's just, I'm like, 25, and you love me, and your so young.

Me- do you have a problem with that?

L- no.blushes

Me- good.

Rukia- hi.

Me- your also from bleach, why are you here?

Uryu- hi

Ichigo- whats up

Momo- hehe, hi

Toshiro- what ever.

Naruto- hi

Me- uhh...Naruto? your not in bleach or Deathnote.

Naruto- I know.

L- maybe if we sneak away we'll be fine.

Me- yea.escape for our lives.

Light- still dead on the floor being poked

--------------

_Well thats All i have time for today in this extra! See ya in the next chapter!!!_


	8. update

_**Deathcry Special update**_

Me- Hello everyone, I got some good news. well, I got my own laptop, so NOW i can start updating this story again! yayayayaya

L- really, aww man, i was getting some good sleep!

light- you were sleeping

L- woops! i spilled my secret! puts on a black came and something to cover his eyes and flies away1

Girl- it's a plane!

boy- no, it's a helicopter!

me- No! it's sexy L!

-

Me- but yeah, i'll update soon!


End file.
